The new girl
by h.t.r14h.o.a
Summary: Stevie is new to Brewster but she's not alone read the adventures of Stevie and Jasmine as they go through grade 9 together meeting some enemies and some friend. i know i'm not the best at summaries please read it's my first story on here. Couples to come Stevie&Zander, Kacey&Kevin, Nelson&Grace and Jasmine&Chase.
1. Chapter 1: The new girls

Stevie's P.O.V

Jasmine & I were walking & talking to our new school, ok my new school she just followed along from L.A to Brewster, well I was bff's since we were in pre-k, boy pre-k was fun I still reme- oh sorry I'm getting off topic anyway Jazz & I were going into the Brewster high school, "yo it's beautiful here" she said in her usual gaster self "I know right" I said walking faster behind her "yo look" she whispered pointing at a lunch table with sparkles it was really red like a stop light I started chukleing "what are they..." I paused for dramatic affect we both shouted "THE POLICE" and started laughing really hard, we were laughing so hard we didn't realize we were walking to a table we looked up and for people looking at us, 3 boys & 1 girl, I saw the boy with a ukulele looking at me so I looked back, and when I looked in his eyes love,

_could my eyes decieve me? _

**AN: Ok that's my first story so go easy on me and what did u think did u like, love or hate it please review and pm me**

**see ya peace out **


	2. Chapter 2: The new friendship

Stevie's P.O.V

I was waving my hand at the pretty boy's face **(AN: Zander if u didn't know) **"Yo I know she's gorgeous but staring is just rude" he blinked and looked away blushing I blushed too suddenly the girl wearing a pink sparkly dress squealed and said "Hi I'm Kacey. This is Nelson,Kevin... Shut your mouth we all can see the african-american girl is pretty hot anyway oh and pretty boy over there is Zander" Jazz blushed, _well he's cute and loves the ukelele as much as me or maybe more _I thought "Well this is Jasmine and I'm Stevie" Zander smiled at me, I smiled back we walked to class, (them showing Jazz and I where to go) we all had we all had class together anyways, plus our lockers were beside each others I was so excited because this was the beginning of a new friendship and I can't wait till our friendship grows.

Zander's P.O.V

I think I like Stevie she loves the uke, she loves to sing, she loves to seat by me, she lo- well you get it she loves a lot of things I loves I walked over to our band room with Stevie & Jasmine seeing their new I wanted along with Kevin to be a gentlemen we lead them to the band room and when they got in, they almost fainted "Oh... My Gosh" Jasmine & Stevie said at the same time and then giggled I then joined Gravity 4 as we said

_"WELCOME TO THE BAND ROOM"_

**AN: I know terrible ending but I'm tired sorry if it's please review please thx love ya readers ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ✌✌✌✌✌✌✌✌ **


	3. Chapter 3: The new band members

Zander's P.O.V

The band and I were looked at ready hear what they will say, after a while they say anything but finally they moved out of their trance Stevie ran to me and gave a hug as Jasmine went to Kevin we fisspumped and hug our girls um never mind anyway I heard Stevie say something in my ear "I love it here and Jazz does too thank you your a great best friend" then she kissed my cheek. I froze

Jasmine's P.O.V

I looked at Zander he was frozen yo Stevie, Kacey & I giggled then Kacey said "You wanna be in our band" "Yo that be great" I replied I then looked at Stevie she looked nervous "I-I d-don't know I'm usually sooo nervous when singing and..." but she was interrupted because Zander wrapped his arms around her waist, I raised my eyebrows at him, it got wondering does he like her?

Stevie's P.O.V

He was whispering something like "I'll help you with the songs & your stage-fright" I smiled at him "thx I'll give you my number and house address later ok?" I said turning to face him "ok" he said walking away it was after school anyway.

**AN: ok readers please review I did during my classes so I hope you're happy with it I tried to make it long sorry if it isn't bye❤❤❤❤✌✌✌✌ **


End file.
